Usagi's Challenge
by Usa
Summary: A friend of the family wants Usagi and causes all sorts of problems. Will Usagi find the courage to tell her parents? Or will he continue to terrorize her? WARNING! Deals with violence and abuse.


Title: Usagi's Challenge  
Rating: R (violence and language)  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers: All characters from Bishoujou Senshi Sailor Moon are property of Takeuchi Naoko-sama and TOEI Animations.  
Author's Notes: This story is about abuse. I don't claim to know anything about it because, fortunately, have never been in that situation. However, this is dedicated to those who have been and those who will be.

* * *

"I'm home!" Usagi called as she kicked off her shoes. She was very happy because not only did she not fail her English test like everyone thought she would, she didn't have to stay after school. "Mama!" 

"In the kitchen, Usagi. I made you a snack."

Usagi grinned. "Arigatou! I'll be right there!"

"Usagi," Shingo said excitedly, "Michiko-kun is coming! His plane gets in later tonight!"

Usagi's jaw dropped. Michiko was the son of her parent's friends. He was a few years older than her and very scary. On multiple occasions he had tried to get Usagi alone.

Luckily, her mother or father would come in the nick of time. She never said anything because he always gave her a threatening look. It had been two years since she had seen him last and she had grown up in that time.

And that is what really made her nervous!

Usagi needed to see Naru. She was the only one Usagi had ever mentioned this to. Naturally, Naru had tried to convince her to tell her parents, but Usagi couldn't bring herself to ruin her parent's friendship with them.

"Mama!" Usagi called out again. "I'm going to Naru-chan's house. I'll be home before dinner!"

"That's fine, dear," Ikuko replied from the kitchen, confusion evident in her voice.

Usagi was so lost in thought that she nearly passed Naru's house. "Ne, Usagi!" Naru called from her bedroom window. When her friend didn't answer right away, Naru rushed out to her. "Daijobou?"

"Oh, Naru-chan! Gomen, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

She took a deep breath. "He's coming for a visit Naru-chan! I don't know what to do!"

Naru could tell Usagi was about to hyperventilate. "Calm down, Usagi! Who is coming?"

"Michiko."

Naru's eyes widened. She remembered that guy. She remembered the night Usagi came over in tears with small bruises on her arm where he had squeezed it tightly.

She remembered holding onto Usagi as she fell into an uneasy sleep. "Usagi, you have to tell your parents about him! He's much older than he was then, who knows what he could do!"

Usagi wiped her tears. "Iie! I can't do that, Naru-chan! Mama and Papa are good friends with his parents. I don't want to ruin that!"

"The only ones who need to worry about that are Michiko and his parents. It's not your fault he's that way. He's just sick in the head."

Before Usagi could reply, her communicator beeped. She realized that she was about an hour late for the Senshi meeting and that was probably Rei calling her.

Usagi quickly turned it off. "Is it that late already?" she asked. "I promised Rei-chan I'd help her at the shrine. Kuso, she's going to be so angry at me!"

"Usagi, wait!"

"Hai, Naru-chan?"

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want Michiko to hurt you. If it gets really bad, you MUST tell your parents about it!"

Usagi nodded. "I will! Arigatou, Naru-chan!"

Naru smiled sadly as her friend ran back outside. "Cause if something happens and you don't tell them, Usagi, I will."

* * *

Usagi thought about what Naru said as she headed to Hikawa Shrine. She was right, her parents really needed to know about this. Thinking about that made her remember the last time she saw Michiko... 

_He advanced closer and closer to her and soon she was backed up against a wall. She shivered in the towel she was wearing. The look in his eyes scared her._

_Usagi gulped as he brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. "You're quite sexy for a 13 year old," he said, leaning closer. "I know I'm much older than you, but I could teach you a world of fun."_

_As his lips neared hers, they heard Ikuko calling for Usagi. "Are you ready, honey?"_

_"Almost, Mama!" she replied as she finally found her voice._

_Michiko caught her arm as she tried to leave. "I swear, Usagi, if you ever tell anyone about this, you will regret it!"_

_Usagi nodded and ran to her room, slamming the door shut..._

She immediately felt strong arms around her. Still locked in her memories, she tried to get away. "Usako!"

"Mamo-chan?" she said, snapping from her daze.

"Daijobou?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

Tears streamed down her face. "Iie."

"What's wrong? You seem so frightened."

"Gomen, I have to go!" Usagi cried, desperately pulling away.

"Usako..." Mamoru murmured, watching as his beloved disappeared in the distance.

* * *

The weather was currently as hot at Hino Rei's temper. The young Miko was pacing back and forth. "Where is she?" Rei growled. "I called her a while ago." 

"Rei-chan, calm down," Makoto replied.

Minako nodded. "Yeah, she's probably with Mamoru-san."

"She was with me for about five minutes."

"Mamoru-san!" Ami said.

Makoto looked up at him. "What do you mean 'for about five minutes'?"

Mamoru explained the state she was in when he ran into her. "She was scared of something, but she wouldn't tell me what. I was hoping maybe you guys would know what was going on with her."

"We haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon," Rei replied.

"Luna and Artemis will be here soon," Minako said. "Maybe they know what's going on."

"Where are Luna and Artemis?" Mamoru asked.

Ami spoke up. "They were checking on youma activity near the park. There wasn't an actual youma per se, more like youma energy."

"You're right, Ami-chan," Luna agreed as the two cats padded towards them. "It's just youma energy. However, we think it would be wise for all of you to be on alert."

Artemis nodded. "Ami-chan, you should be able to program your computer to send a signal to everyone's communicator the minute a youma shows up."

Luna looked around for her blonde owner, but didn't see her. "Where's

Usagi-chan?"

"We don't know," Makoto said. "Mamoru said she was scared about something. Is there anything going on at home that would have Usagi acting that way?"

"Not that I know of. A friend of the family is coming to stay with them. I don't know much about the young man as I've never met him. Last night, I overheard the family talking about what a nice boy he is, so I don't see what could be upsetting her. I think I'll head home right now to check on her."

"Please let us know if you need our help," Mamoru said.

"Of course. Oyasumi!"

* * *

Usagi was lying quietly in bed, staring at the ceiling, when Luna arrived. She jumped up and watched her for a few minutes before speaking up. "Daijobou, Usagi-chan?" 

"Nani? Hai, Luna. I was just thinking."

"Mamoru-san seemed quite concerned about you. Is something wrong?"

"Iie," Usagi lied, sitting up. "I'm fine! In fact, I should probably do my homework!"

Now Luna knew something was wrong. "Usagi-chan, homework?"

She nodded. "You know, work for school that you do at home."

"I know what it is, Usagi-chan, but I'm a little surprised to see you worried about it."

Usagi glared at the cat. If looks could kill, she'd be dead right now. "Luna, just because I don't want do it all the time, doesn't mean I'm not worried about it. Besides, if I ever want to go to college in America, I have to study. Isn't that what Ami-chan always tells me?"

"America!"

"It was just an example," she replied. "Calm down."

"Usagi!"

Now that Usagi was standing up, Luna noticed the clothing she was wearing. A pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She was about to ask Usagi about that when Ikuko called for her. Luna noticed as she took a deep breath and left the room.

"Hai, Mama!"

"Usagi, aren't you going to get hot in that outfit? It is rather warm."

"I'm fine, Mama."

Ikuko nodded in confusion. Luna had to admit that she was a little confused as well. "Papa should be back soon from the airport with Michiko."

Usagi gave her mother a fake smile. "Need some help in the kitchen?"

"Hai! Arigatou, Usagi," she said, putting an arm around her daughter. "Just don't eat all the food while I'm preparing it."

Luna watched the pair as they headed into the kitchen. It couldn't just be coincidence that Usagi's strange behavior was happening around the time of Michiko's arrival, Luna was becoming more worried that Michiko might be the link to Usagi's fear.

Twenty minutes later, Shingo, Kenji and Michiko entered the house, laughing.

"Dinner's almost ready, Usagi. Why don't you let Papa know?"

"H-hai," Usagi replied, heading to the hallway. "Konbanwa!"

Kenji smiled. "Konbanwa, Usagi," he said, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"You remember Michiko-kun."

She nodded. "Mama said dinner is almost ready."

"Ah, good. Why don't you show Michiko to the guest room? Let's go, Shingo."

"This way, Michiko-kun," she said nervously.

Once they were alone in the room, Michiko took Usagi's arm and pulled her close. He hadn't noticed that Luna followed the pair. "Two years have made you even more beautiful than before," he told her, grabbing her butt. "Nice of you to wear jeans on my first visit back. You certainly know how to show a guy a good time."

Luna watched the whole display in shock. No wonder Usagi seemed so scared! This guy was creeping her out and he wasn't even paying any attention to her. She had to do something!

However, it was Usagi who stopped him.

Moving to the door she said, "They're waiting for us."

As soon as Usagi was gone, Luna heard him whisper, "Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other all over again, real soon."

Late the next morning, Usagi was heading to the lake to meet Mamoru for a paddle boat ride. She was excited, of course, but she was also distracted. Images of Michiko grabbing her chest were floating through her mind. Every opportunity he had to touch her, he took.

Usagi knew something had to be done about it, but who could she tell? Would her parents really believe sweet Michiko was capable of such evil things? "It doesn't matter," Usagi thought to herself, "they have to be told!"

"Be told what?"

Usagi's eyes widened in fear. She hadn't realized she'd been talking out loud and she certainly didn't know Michiko had followed her. He grabbed her arms and yanked her body against his. Usagi winced in pain. "Please stop! You're hurting me!"

"You want to tell your parents about me," he smirked, ignoring her plea. "If that's what you want, I guess I should actually give you something to talk about."

His mouth captured hers before she could even attempt to scream. Usagi's heart thundered in her chest as her eyes darted back and forth looking for anyone who could help her.

Unfortunately, there was no one in sight. Michiko grinned as he pulled away. He saw that she was about to scream and covered her mouth with his hand, dragging her to a more secluded area of the park.

Usagi prayed that Mamoru would come and save her, but it seemed so hopeless.

She began to squirm in his grasp, but he just kept holding on tighter. "You can't get away, Usagi. I'm going to have so much fun with you. I bet you're a virgin too. This will be a day to remember."

Michiko was surprised when Usagi bit his hand. He cried out in pain, swinging his fist to connect with her face. Usagi fell to the ground in pain.

Tears were streaming down her face as he loomed over her. Michiko knelt down, his hands reaching for the hem of her skirt...

Mamoru was walking through the park when he heard someone cry out. He chose to transform into Tuxedo Kamen just in case it was a youma attacking.

He ran towards the voice and nearly tripped over a root when he saw who was being attacked. His face burned with rage as, in one swift motion, he pulled the guy off Usagi and began hitting him.

Usagi's eyes snapped open as Michiko's weight was lifted off her. She quickly covered herself and scooted back up against a tree, holding her knees to her chest and shaking uncontrollably. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she watched as Tuxedo Kamen knocked Michiko unconscious.

He was about to kick him again when Usagi called out to him. "Mamo-chan!"

He immediately ran over to her side. He saw a purplish blue bruise had begun to form on her face. "Usako," he said gently, trying not to frighten her.

"Mamo-chan!"

Her cry made his heart break. "It's all right, Tenshi. I'm here," he whispered as he wrapped his cape around her and detransformed.

Usagi held tightly onto Mamoru. She looked behind him to see Michiko.

"Mamo-chan, I wanna go home."

"Are you all right, dear?" someone exclaimed, rushing over to them. It was a man and woman and they were deeply concerned. "My husband and I saw you being dragged through the trees, but we were too far off. Luckily, this young man stepped in to help you."

"She'll be fine," Mamoru replied. "Thank you for your concern. I'm Mamoru and this is my girlfriend, Usagi."

"Kyoto, you should call 911. Usagi-san needs to be checked out and the police should take care of that boy over there."

"Of course, Miaka," he replied as he stepped a few feet away and pulled out his cell phone. He remained near Michiko just in case he regained consciousness.

"Usagi-san, I'm a nurse. Will you allow me to look you over?" Miaka asked.

She looked over at Mamoru, took a deep breath, and nodded. He gave her a peck on the cheek and joined Kyoto to give them some privacy. Miaka gently checked for bruising. As she did so, she whispered words of comfort to Usagi, who nodded every so often.

Miaka's heart went out to the young girl, who was shaking uncontrollably. "Don't fret so, everything is going to be all right. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Michiko has always tried to-to do that."

"How do you know him?"

"He's the son of my parent's friends."

"Why didn't you ever tell them about what he's been doing?" Miaka asked.

More tears spilled onto Usagi's cheeks. "Because I didn't want to hurt their friendship."

"It seems as though Michiko was the one who hurt their friendship."

Mamoru watched as Miaka took care of Usagi. He then glanced down at Michiko. "No wonder she was so scared," he said.

"Mamoru-kun?"

"I ran into her yesterday. Literally. I grabbed her arms to steady her, but she seemed to be in some sort of daze. She cried out for me to let her go, but when she snapped out of it, she wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

Kyoto nodded. "I see. He's probably been bothering for a while now. Do you know who he is?"

"Iie. I've never seen him before," Mamoru replied as the ambulance and police cars arrived.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi called out. He immediately rushed to her side. Usagi held tightly to Mamoru.

"What is it?"

"Please don't leave me!"

"I won't, Usako. I promise."

* * *

Luna found Rei sweeping the stairs of the shrine. The Miko immediately saw the worry in the guardian's eyes. "What is it, Luna?"

"Do you remember that boy Usagi-chan spoke of yesterday?"

"Hai," Rei replied with a nod. "Michiko."

"He threatened her last night."

"Nani yo!"

Luna sat down and told Rei what she had overheard the night before. By the time she was finished, she could tell that Rei was ready to fry the boy. "Rei-chan..."

"Luna, we should make sure Usagi's all right. If Michiko is as bad as you say, she shouldn't be left alone with him. And, someone should tell her parents."

She was about to agree when Rei's communicator went off. "Ami-chan?" Rei said.

"Rei-chan, I just received a call from Mamoru-san. He said Usagi-chan was attacked this morning in the park and she was being taken to the hospital."

"Did you call everyone else yet?"

"Hai," Ami replied. "They're on their way. We'll meet you in the main lobby of the hospital. Mamoru-san said he would come and find us."

"We'll be there as soon as possible!"

Luna stared at Rei. "I should have done something to get the attention of Usagi-chan's parents. I feel horrible about this."

Rei picked her up. "It's not your fault, Luna. The only one who's going to be blamed here is Michiko because I bet you everything I own it was him who attacked her. Let's go!"

* * *

Kenji glared at Mamoru. "I think it would best if you left, Chiba-san." 

Usagi opened her eyes and looked at him. "He protected me, Papa. I don't want him to leave me right now."

"That's fine, Usagi," Ikuko replied, effectively keeping her husband from responding.

"The police told us what happened. How long has Michiko been bothering you?"

"Since we first met."

Ikuko wiped the tears from Usagi's eyes. "But that was nearly five years ago, sweetheart. Why did you wait so long to say something?"

"Because I didn't... I didn't want to ruin the friendship you had with his parents," Usagi replied as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, Usagi!"

Kenji watched as Ikuko hugged Usagi. Michiko was going to pay for this. He turned to face Mamoru, "Come with me, please. They're going to need some time alone."

Mamoru nodded and followed Kenji out into the hall. "You're daughter is a brave and kind person."

"Perhaps too kind, Chiba-san. Forgive me for the way I acted earlier. I was just in shock to hear about Usagi's attack. Arigatou for protecting her."

"Anytime, Tsukino-san."

"Where's Michiko now?"

Mamoru shrugged. "Probably somewhere in the ER. I knocked him unconscious and his hasn't been awake since. I didn't want to take any chances. There was also a couple who helped us out. I don't know where they went after the ambulance came, but I would like to thank them. I know Usagi would like to as well."

"What are their names? I'm sure we could find them if they were still here."

"Kyoto and Miaka. They never mentioned a last name."

* * *

Usagi's friends entered the ER in search of her. A young woman walked over to them. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear. You ladies are friends of Usagi-chan?" 

Ami spoke. "Hai, who are you?"

"Ito Miaka desu. My husband and I helped Usagi-chan after her ordeal. I can take you to her, if you like."

Makoto smiled. "We would appreciate that, Ito-san."

"She is very lucky Mamoru-san found her in time. I don't know what that boy would have done to her if he hadn't," Miaka added, after explaining what occurred.

"How is she physically?" Rei asked.

"Her cheek was bruised as well as her shoulders. That's all I know as I left the rest of the examination to the doctors here."

When they arrived to Usagi's room, Makoto spotted Mamoru and Kenji. "Mamoru-san!" she said.

"Minna! I see Miaka-san found you." He smiled and nodded to her. "Tsukino Kenji, this is Miaka."

Kenji extended his hand. "My wife and I are very grateful for all you've done to help Usagi. We don't know how to repay you."

Miaka shook her head. "It was nothing. My husband and I are nurses. We help people all the time. Perhaps you would like to see Usagi-san now?"

* * *

Usagi was lying quietly in her hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. She glanced over at her Mother, who had fallen asleep. Why couldn't she just have been honest about everything from the beginning? 

_I must have had it coming_, she thought to herself sadly.

Usagi sighed. Everything hurt so much. She hated just sitting there and thinking. And she knew sleeping was out of the question. Usagi slowly sat up, wincing at the pain. She needed to get out of this confining room.

Usagi looked down at the IV in her arm. That was the only thing keeping her down. Well, besides the pain in her head. She winced as she pulled it out. So far so good. Her Mother hadn't noticed the movement.

However, her friends had just entered the room. "Usagi!" Rei exclaimed, rushing to her friend's side.

Tears were streaming down Usagi's face. "Rei-chan, let me go! I want to go home! Onegai, Mama! I don't like it here!"

Ikuko immediately went to her daughter, wrapping her arms protectively around her. She could tell Usagi was shaking horribly. She tried to whisper words of comfort to her, but nothing was getting through to her daughter.

"Ami-san, could you get the doctor, kudasai?"

"Hai, Tsukino-san," Ami replied, holding in tears of her own. She had never seen her friend like that and it was really scaring her. Minako went out with Ami, not be able to handle seeing Usagi that way either.

Miaka entered, followed by the doctor and Kyoto. They gently took Usagi and laid her down while Miaka prepared a needle. She explained to them that it was a mild sedative and had Ikuko continue to console her.

"Usagi, it's all right. You're safe here. I'm with you. Your friends are with you. We'll always be here, sweetheart."

As the sedative began to take its effect on Usagi, she looked up at her Mama. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she fell asleep.

"Mako-chan!" Rei gasped when she felt Makoto squeezing her hand.

"Gomen ne," she replied softly.

* * *

Kenji found Michiko's parents in the ER as they spoke with the police. He stood back, but was acknowledged by Hiroshi. He really had no idea what to say to him. 

How could his best friend's son be so evil? Kenji took a deep breath when they walked over to him.

"Kenji-kun," he started. "Gomen nasai. I know that can't take back what Michiko has done, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us. We must have done something wrong for him to become what he has. We had no idea!"

Kenji shook his head. "No, you have been wonderful parents. I--" He knew something he would regret was about to come out of his mouth. "Excuse me, kudasai. Just give us some time before we talk more on this."

The pair watched as Kenji walked away. "Heroshi. We've lost some of the greatest friends we've ever had."

"I know, Hana. Let's go talk to Michiko. That son of mine has a lot of explaining to do."

They found him in a guarded room, just lying back with his arms crossed. Hana noticed a black eye. No doubt from Usagi's boyfriend. "Michiko," she said softly.

Michiko saw his parents and immediately sat up, ignoring his sore rib's protest. "Okaa, Otou," he said. He knew they were going to be called, but he didn't think they'd be there so soon.

Hiroshi glared at Michiko. "I never thought you would do anything this stupid!

Not only did you attack a young girl, but she's the daughter of our dearest friends. I am very disappointed in you right now, son."

He shrugged slightly. "I guess I didn't think."

"You're damn right you didn't think! I am sending you to that boarding school for troubled teenagers. You will stay there until you learn respect not only for your elders, but everyone you meet. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Otou-san."

* * *

Usagi sat up and looked around the hospital room. Her father would be there soon to pick her up. She was nervous. She felt like the minute she would step out of the room, people would be staring at her, wondering how she could let something like that happen to her. 

She knew her friends were going to start wondering how she could be a Sailor Senshi when she couldn't even protect herself. She can't always rely on them to save her. It was by pure chance that Mamoru was walking through the park that day. Next time, he might not be there when she needed him.

Usagi felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Blinking, she looked up to see Kenji. She smiled sadly. "Ohayo, Papa."

"Ohayo, sweetheart. Are you ready to go home?" She nodded as he helped her down. "Mama is making you some delicious pancakes."

"Sugoi."

Kenji noticed that Usagi didn't seem very enthusiastic about the pancakes. He had no idea how to get back his little girl's excitement. Her blue eyes seemed so dull when they used to shine.

Kenji almost said something when Usagi unconsciously grabbed his arm and squeezed. Instead, he smiled warmly at her. "Shingo is excited to see you, Usagi."

"I missed him. I was hoping he would come and visit me."

He nodded as he helped her into the car. "He would have, honey, but-"

"But he didn't want to be seen with a coward?" Usagi responded, cutting off his sentence.

"Usagi."

She hung her head. "Gomen ne, Papa. I just..."

"I know how frustrating it is for you, but I want you to understand that no one thinks you're a coward. And Shingo, like all of us, feel as though we let YOU down. Your Mama and I know we can't always be there to protect you, but we want to."

Usagi sat in thought for a few minutes. What Papa said did make sense. "Arigatou, Papa," she said, hugging him close.

"Now, what do you say we get to those pancakes?"

"Un!"

Usagi knew that this was going to change her outlook on life considerably. She knew that one day she would have to face her fears. She knew that one day she was going to have to study more.

But for today, she was going to laugh with her Papa and eat her Mama's pancakes.


End file.
